icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IFix a Pop Star
iFix a Pop Star is the 14th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. It was going to originally air on February 12, 2010, but instead they showed an extended version of iSaved Your Life. The episode was shown on March 19, 2010 at 8:00pm Eastern. Plot Carly and the gang learn that the music video Freddie made for Wade Collins is the #3 video downloaded on Pear Tunes. The #1 music video, features pop star Ginger Fox, but ever since the video, her career has taken a downturn. In order to revive her career, her manager hires the iCarly team to direct her comeback performance because Ginger likes the Wade Collins video. However, the task proves challenging when they realize the ex-star is all washed up. They are unable to back out of their agreement once Ginger's manager tells them that they will be blamed whether the performance is a success or failure. They eventually use lip-synching, choreography, and less close ups to make Ginger Fox's comeback successful, and although there are some major flaws and the trio considers the comeback a failure, for some reason people love it, and once again Ginger Fox is on top. Elsewhere, Spencer finds out the new attractive woman he's been dating is Gibby's mother Charlotte Gibson. Spencer is very shocked, and refuses to accept her, saying that he can't kiss "Gibby lips". When he tells her this, she argues that Spencer looks like Carly, and since she could handle that, then he should be able to also. The storyline ends when Charlotte eventually gets terrified from seeing Spencer look like Carly, and the same for Spencer. They run screaming from each other. Trivia *The building where the rehearsal studio is located is called the Schneider Rehearsal Lofts, in reference to the creator of iCarly, Dan Schneider. *There is an exception to Freddie´s rule that you can´t take a train to an island; the German island Sylt has a causeway connecting it to the mainland. *In "iMake Sam Girlier," it is known that Freddie is prone to excessive bleeding. When Sam pulls the fork that Ginger threw out of Freddie's shoulder, there are no visible blood marks or blood spraying out of his exposed area. This may mean that Freddie has been treated to prevent excessive bleeding. Guest stars *Betsy Rue as Ginger Fox *Deena Dill as Charlotte Gibson Goofs *During Ginger's performance, at the lyric, "cause you belong to me forever", she lifts up both her arms, and you can see her armpits are shaved. However, when she lifts up one arm at the end of the song, her armpit is hairy. Quotes Ginger Fox:I think I’m the biggest popstar like EVER Manager: WERE! YOU WERE! Spencer: '''Ohh...Gibby lips...I can't kiss Gibby lips. '''Sam: She hopped on the psycho train and crashed into has-been island. Manager: Larry, cue the song from the top (Larry Rudolph) Sam: Can you believe six years ago Fuzz Magazine named her sexiest woman alive? Sam: How could Ginger Fox have seemed so awesome 7 years ago? Sam: She was young then… now she’s all 26 and old! Freddie: And even back then it wasn’t real… just editing, audio voice filters… Carly: SHE DANCES LIKE A DISEASED ELEPHANT! Freddie: We have a talentless woman who can’t sing, can’t dance, and looks terrible Sam: GINGER HAS ZERO TALENT! Carly: Her lipsyncing is pretty off Freddie:Why is the audience cheering for her? Sam: She’s just marching around the stage like an idiot! Freddie/Carly: Ginger Fox has NO TALENT '''Spencer: '''I feel like I kissed Gibby! View Gallery for this episode here 313 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes